To Love A Slytherin
by tinybee
Summary: Fluffy one-shot between Harry and Adrian after Voldemort's defeat. Slash.


**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**Harry Potter/Adrian Pucey slash one-shot.**

* * *

Grinning softly, Harry lent back into the hard chest of his older lover. He had graduated five months ago and his life couldn't be better. Voldemort had been defeated during his last year when he came to Hogwarts with his army of deatheaters and various dark creatures. He was with the man he loved, had a family that will always be there for him and had found a father in Remus Lupin.

"You're thinking, what about?" A voice murmured above him.

"Nothing love," Harry whispered, burying himself into the shirtless body behind him.

"Liar," the voice hissed.

"Maybe," Harry smiled as lips were pressed against his neck.

"Tell me?"

"Just remembering, that's all," he sighed.

Silence descended as the couple held each other. Small kisses were exchanged. Harry reached up and looped his arms around the taller man's neck, tugging his face down so Harry could have better access.

_-Flashback-_

_Strong arms wrapped around the waist of a smaller body as they molded themselves together. Lips nipped and sucked at bare skin as a hand moved up to run through messy black locks of hair. Their breathing became more rapid as they grinded against one another, legs intertwined. A hiss of pleasure slipped through from between swollen lips as the taller lover rolled his hips downwards roughly._

_"Beautiful," a murmered voice gasped as he looked down into emerald pools. "Mine," he added as felt himself near completion._

_Whimpering, the smaller figure closed his eyes in pleasure as the bulky man on top slammed into him repeatedly, his hip bruising with the ever tightening hold of his parner. A strangled cry broke the panting as Harry's prostate was hit. Tightening around Adrian, the Gryffindor came with a shout of the man's name. Body jerking upwards as his back arched up towards the other on top., the other left gasping as he collapsed on the spent youth below him._

_Harry whimpered as the weight of the body on top of him increased. Blue eyes look down at him with obvious affection. Nuzzling Harry's neck, Adrian rolled the both of them over so that the Gryffindor was now resting on his chest._

_The sound of panting filled the room as they tried to gain back their breath. Four months ago neither could see themselves in such a situation, Harry Potter, a Fifth year Gryffindor Seeker going out with a seventh year Slytherin Chaser? It would have been laughable._

_Neither really knew the other up until a couple of months ago when Adrian accosted the Raven-haired in the hallway. To be honest he didn't know why he did it, just seeing the small teenager coming back from a detention with Umbridge, all angry and flushed, and suddenly he felt the urge to kiss him. So he did. He just never thought that he would be kissed back. He knew he felt something, but he just assumed those feelings were unrequited, obviously not._

_"What you thinking?" Harry mumbled, his eyes closed. Adrian smiled tiredly down at the sleepy boy, his arm tightening around the slim waist slightly._

_"You," he replied honestly._

_Harry smiled tiredly at that. "Something you do all the time?"_

_"Pretty much, yeah." He stroked Harry's back gently, "hard not to think about you, in more ways than one," here he grinned._

_Harry chuckled softly at that. "Well, you know where to find me when that happens."_

_"Yeah, but there would be no need to find you when you're always with me."_

_"I doubt the Slytherins would like that," Harry grumbled, "or the Gryffindors."_

_"Who cares? I'm tired of everyone thinking that they have a choice here. I also hate that people keep asking you out, especially that Chang girl. I want everyone to know that you're mine." Adrian snapped, tightening his hold on his lover._

_Harry said nothing as he nuzzled the neck beneath his face. Sucking softly at the skin, he was rewarded by a quick intake of breath before he was flipped over onto his back. His wrists pinned above him, Harry wrapped his legs around the thick waist of the Slytherin._

_"Now, where were we?" Without waiting for an answer, Adrian slammed into Harry, pulling out a shout of pained pleasure._

_-End Flashback-_

"I love you, Adrian," Harry said, breathless.

"I love you too, Harry," Adrian replied, grinning as he pulled Harry up off his feet. "Let me show you how much," he purred.

Laughing, Harry wriggled out off his grip and ran to the bedroom only to get grabbed from behind and hauled in, thown onto the bed before being covered with his lover.

* * *

**I was dissapointed that I couldn't find this pairing so I decided to do a one-shot.**


End file.
